Electrodepositing a nickel-phosphorus layer (NiP layer) onto substrates is of advantage for numerous applications, since an NiP layer is very hard and has good antiwear properties. In addition to nickel electroplating, chemical nickelization is known as well.
An electrolytic bath permits preferably high-quality coating with a high current density and deposition rate, and is as cost-effective as possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new electrolytic bath for electrodeposition, and a method for producing it.